Fantasmas del pasado
by MafiaSaiyajin
Summary: Concurso por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball lo primero que se me ocurrió apenas supe cual era el desafio!


Fantasmas del Pasado

Concurso por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball

jejej lo primero que se me ocurrió apenas supe cual era el desafio!

Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen son de sensei Akira Toriyama.

Era un día especial para todos los habitantes del infierno. la visita del honorable Enma Sama pasaba cada 10 años. en esta ocasión el Ogro mayor quien es el encargado del mantenimiento del infierno decidió hacer una limpieza general en todas las instalaciones .ordenó a todos los muertos residentes que dejaran todo impecable.

El Ogro mayor tenia la capacidad de poder disminuir los poderes de sus enemigos , amenazó a quienes no obedecían su petición con castigarlos en una agradable estadía en el infierno de castigo donde se encuentra Freezer por tratar de enfrentarlo.

Los integrantes de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu eran los encargados de limpiar la cocina y el Doctor Gero limpia la oficina del Ogro mayor, se sentía molesto pero según los comentarios de los ogros el infierno en donde estaba Freezer era terrible, limpiaba cada espacio en donde una caja de color rojo le llamó la atención. En ella decía **"no abrir"** , la sacudió para poder adivinar su interior, trató de abrirla y estaba completamente sellada, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte , caminó con la caja a la sala de máquinas de tortura en donde se encontraba un Ogro que se llamaba Goz.

Hola! Doctor Gerogro como esta hoy no tiene sesión de sufrimientogro además las maquinogras están en mantención- pregunta el ogro a la llegada del doctor.

Claro Goz , el ogro mayor me ordenó abrir esta caja , esta muy sellada y me dijo que tu lo puedes realizar - responde Gero con una sonrisa.

Goz tomó la caja y sacó una herramienta la forzó muy fuerte mientras Gero se quedaba en la puerta vigilando.

Dr Gerogro ya esta listogra!- responde Goz exhausto por el trabajo que le costó abrir la caja se la pasa al doctor.

Gero se acerca a la caja y ve un extraño artefacto, era muy pequeño como un teléfono pensó por que el ogro mayor lo tenia escondido .

Dime Goz sabes ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el doctor curioso.

Bueno... llevo siglos en este infiernogro, y ese instrumentogro es el comunicadogro del otro mundo. se utiliza para poder comunicarse a otros mundogros el Ogro mayor lo utiliza para saber cuantos muertos vienen para acá, es muy útil porque puede llevarte a varios lugares por un periodo de tiempo limitado. como tres horas creo aunque estés muerto puedes viajar , pero eso esta prohibidogro para nosotros no se ¿Por qué ordenó abrir ha perdido la llave ?- pregunta el ogro.

\- Bueno no tengo idea solo obedecí a sus ordenes. ¿que quieres que me vaya al infierno donde esta Freezer? Deja de preguntar estupieses - responde el doctor molesto.

Gero le quita el comunicador Goz y se lo lleva, siente mucha curiosidad como se utiliza tan preciado instrumento. se esconde detrás de unas rocas y se sienta en el suelo mientras lo examina cuidadosamente para saber su utilidad.

 _Yo soy un científico muy inteligente es imposible que este comunicador me gane . si es como dice el ogro idiota que se puede trasportar a otros lugares sin que se tenga que estar con vida seria maravilloso ir nuevamente a la tierra y tener mi venganza contra ese miserable de Goku_ \- piensa Gero al presionar los botones del comunicador.

El objeto emite un sonido y una voz femenina muy amable dice " bienvenido al comunicador del otro mundo por favor indique cual es su destino", Gero sonrió con malicia y sin pensarlo aprovechó la oportunidad para poder viajar.

-¡llévame a la tierra a mi laboratorio en las montañas!- grita Gero emocionado.

Todas desfilaban sonrientes y muy distinguidas. el joven que las guiaba aplaudía para poder seguir el paso de cada movimiento. el certamen de belleza tiene que ser perfecto, la futura miss Ciudad Satan tiene que ser la mejor.

-Vamos señorita 18 tiene que desfilar con las otras chicas- pide el joven guía.

18 se acerca con su traje de baño y toma al joven del cuello.

\- Imbécil me obligaste a vestirme de esta manera ya no me pidas que desfile como todas esas inútiles yo vengo a ganar ¿no te vasta con ver mi belleza?- dice 18 lanzando al hombre al suelo.

\- Perdón señorita 18 disculpe mi atrevimiento- responde el hombre nervioso a la actitud de la joven .

18 era muy bella pero fuerte, todos le temían pero las apuestas de mafiosos importantes y empresarios hacían que sea la favorita de certamen, al final todos ganaban si ella era la nueva vencedora era un negocio redondo.

Desde que Cell fue derrotado N 18 vivió un tiempo en las montañas junto a su hermano 17. La vida tranquila que adoptó su hermano no le parecía a la rubia, el cambio radical de su hermano hizo que tengan discusiones, hasta el punto de que 18 decidiera alejarse de él para siempre y mudarse a la cuidad. para vivir cómodamente necesitaba conseguir dinero así que se acercó a los mafiosos más poderosos de Ciudad como guarda espaldas y sicaria, se ganó el respeto de todos ademas gracias a su belleza fue invitada al concurso de belleza que organizaba un centro comercial. era la oportunidad aunque no les gustaba esa manera de ganar buen dinero .

El viaje fue extraño le dolía la cabeza por los mareos ocasionados tras el movimiento brusco producto de el viaje, Gero llega a su querido laboratorio solo quedan rastros de el . Camina unos metros y se acerca a un árbol , entre las ramas se encuentra un botón de color rojo con la imagen de la R R lo presiona y se abre una larga escalera hacia un profundo túnel camina en el y llega a una habitación.

En ella se encuentra la segunda gran computadora y tres máquinas muy parecidas a las que descansaban los androides.

\- Computadora soy tu creador el doctor Gero he resucitado de manera temporal para poder cumplir por fin nuestra venganza- dice el doctor esperanzado.

\- Bienvenido Doctor Gero es un honor verlo nuevamente- responde la máquina muy amablemente.

Gero se acerca a la computadora y hace un chequeo de todas sus funciones, entre ellas el monitoreo de los tres nuevos androides que descansaban en sus respectivas cajas de almacenaje, se acercó a revisarlas primero la que decía 15 luego 14 y por último la que decía 13, miró en su interior vio a un hombre joven de cabellera blanca y larga. Gero reconoció inmediatamente el cuerpo de ese androide.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo computadora fue muy acertado tener una segunda computadora , te felicito por crear buenos ejemplares- comenta Gero al revisar los androides.

Gero se acercó a la caja con el numero 15 en la tapa, digitó unos botones y se abrió , un pequeño de color púrpura con ropa muy llamativa despierta de su sueño, se levanta y sale haciendo una reverencia al científico.

Buenos días mi doctor soy el androide 15- saluda cordialmente la máquina.

Buenos días 14, Gero se acerca a la otra caja y libera al androide, un sujeto de trenza muy larga de altura importante.

Buenos dias mi creador - responde el androide 14 haciendo una revenrencia.

Gero se sentía muy orgulloso, sabia que su estadía en este mundo era corta, por la emoción se le había olvidado despertar al androide 13 se acerca a la caja dígito los botones pero una luz roja alertaba que no estaba cargada la caja de almacenaje.

Dime computadora que sucede con 13 ¿hay un problema en el suministro de energía?- pregunta El aciano revisa las conexiones.

Mi estimado, la caja de almacenaje tiene un problema en el suministro de energia , no puedo cargarla ya que el cable del suministro esta cortado este ejemplar es muy fuerte

por ende necesita mucha energía más que N17 y N18- responde la maquina.

\- ya veo- responde el científico tomando los cables con la esperanza de poder repararlos.

\- Bueno N 13 tendrá que esperar hasta que se cargue su energía, androide 14 y 15 ¡busquen a Goku encuentrenlo y mantelo! - ordena Gero.

\- Si señor!- responden los androides.

\- Mi señor …...mis sensores localizan a 17 y 18 en las cercanías de este lugar. ¿ que le parece que los invitemos a la fiesta?- pregunta numero 14.

Gero recuerda en incidente que tuvo con los hermanos, sentir su cabeza fuera de su cuerpo y ser aplastada por 17 le daba coraje.

\- Por ningún motivo se acerquen a N 17 ese es un traidor hasta que 13 sea despertado, si quieren vayan donde esta 18 ella estará muy feliz si se entera que su querido 13 fue resucitado. Maten a Goku y sus amigos, vamos a reprogramar a 18 para que mande a su hermano- propone el científico.

Señorita 18 tenga la confianza que usted va a ganar el concurso tenemos apuestas millonarias por usted , ademas el Gobernador de la Ciudad ya le pagó a la mitad del jurado para que vote por usted- dice un tipo de traje blanco con una rosa roja en el bolsillo.

La rubia se acerca al hombre y golpea la pared justo al lado de el que llegó al punto de orinarse en sus pantalones por el miedo que le provocaba la mujer.

\- Mira Zordiat ya me he humillado bastante en vestirme ,desfilar con todos estos estúpidas y participar en esta tontería , si llegas a desaparecer con mi dinero te encontraré y te haré pedazos junto a todos esos imbéciles que les pagaste, no creas porque soy mujer soy débil y misericordiosa, tu vida esta en juego- amenaza la joven al hombre.

El hombre tiembla y sale corriendo en los pasillos del hotel en donde se encontraban las participantes.

18 da un suspiro de aburrimiento y se acerca a su habitación, se dirige al Balcón y mira la Ciudad

¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta el androide al ver dos tipos flotando fuera del balcón.

Con que tu eres 18- responde el pequeño de color púrpura.

18 toma posición de pelea y se acerca a los sujetos, se fija sorprendida que en sus ropas esta la insignia de la patrulla Roja.

Ustedes son Androides ¿De dónde salieron si el Doctor Gero esta muerto? - pregunta la mujer.

Nosotros fuimos creados por la segunda computadora del doctor Gero, somos tus hermanos 18- responde el hombre de trenza.

¿Que quieren? , ¿no saben que Goku es mas fuerte que nosotros?- pregunta la mujer incrédula a la explicación de los androides.

Sabemos eso perfectamente , pero tenemos más cualidades y funciones que tu y 17 , ademas tenemos al androide más poderoso a punto de despertar el eliminará completamente a Goku si no antes lo logramos nosotros- responde 15.

18 Ven con nosotros a divertirte ¿no tienes ganas de matar a Goku o a uno de sus amigos?- pregunta 14.

la mujer da la espalda a los androides y lanza una energía hacia ellos lo cual la esquivan fácilmente.

\- Fuera de aquí no me interesa matar a Goku y sus amigos, no molesten a mi hermano porque los matará ustedes solo son chatarras inservibles no se comparan con nosotros- advierte 18 a la invitación.

\- Bueno, si es lo que quieres te lo pierdes... ahh se nos olvidaba avisarte que 13 despertará luego . lo conoces muy bien además podrías pasar al laboratorio para saludar al Doctor Gero que se encuentra con vida- informa 15 mientras bebía una botella de aceite.

18 Queda atónita a lo que dijo 15, no podía creer que N 13 fue reconstruido después que ella lo había destruido ya que el intentara matar a N 17. sentimientos encontrados llegaban a su mente , los recuerdos de su vida pasada antes de ser lo que es hoy. la imagen de un capitán de la patrulla roja de cabello blanco que los reclutaba a ella y su hermano después que sus padres murieran, el primer beso con ese hombre quien tuvo un sentimiento especial y cuando los estregaba al doctor Gero y su equipo para ser instrumentos de investigación.

Bueno al parecer te gusto la información jajaja nos vemos 18- dice 14 asiendo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

N 14 Goku se encuentra a unos 1000 metros , sera entretenido destrir todo a su paso- dice N15.

Los androides vuelan a toda velocidad mientras 18 se queda mirando como se alejan, pensó como el Doctor Gero habrá vuelto a la vida si no era 100% maquina según lo que le había informado la computadora el tenia sus órganos vitales intactos solo algunas partes de su cuerpo eran de metal para su seguridad, también de saber que 13 despertaría en cualquier momento, sabia el este androide era muy fuerte ya que le costó trabajo destruirlo, y que después de derrotar a Goku iba a vengarse de ella y 17, pensó en ir donde su hermano y contarle lo que esta pasando pero dado a su orgullo prometió jamás hablarle . Así que tomo el vuelo en dirección a las montañas en donde se encontraba el laboratorio.

Gero miraba la ventana en donde se encontraba 13 , mientras trataba de poder conocer el mecanismo del comunicador del otro mundo, necesitaba poder extender el plazo de permanencia en la tierra , el visor informaba que le quedaba solo una hora así que necesitaba poder entender la tecnología y modificarla lo antes posible.

\- Computadora nunca me imaginé que reconstruirías a 13 el capitán Brown, fue un gran porte en reclutar soldados para ser conejillos de indias. se merecía el honor de ser uno de los androides más poderosos del proyecto, te lo agradezco mucho- Agradece Gero, mientras se sorprende al sentir una explosión en la entrada, corre hacia a ella encontrándose con la rubia.

\- nun... nuu...numero 18 que bueno que estas aquí ves estoy con vida nuevamente , así que te encontraste con 14 y 15, espero que estés arrepentida por tu atrevimiento y decidas aliarte a nosotros- Dice el científico esperanzado.

La androide mira de pies a cabeza al Cientifico, se da cuenta que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones , le llama la atención esa aureola que le coronaba la cabeza.

Veo con lo que tienes en la cabeza que te escapaste del infierno doctor , Bueno yo te llevare nuevamente a el para que no molestes más- dice 18 haciendo pose de pelea.

18 no lo hagas! Si te acercas a mi tendré que despertar a 13 no te gustara la idea de que tu querido capitán Brown quiera matarte – amenaza Gero en respuesta.

La rubia se acerco al doctor, este corrió detrás de la computadora haciendo que el comunicador del otro mundo se cayera del bolsillo,18 lo recogió del suelo, lo miro y en la pantalla decía " viaje al infierno en 30 minutos".

Así que con esto regresaste al este mundo, te admiro por lo inteligente que eres Gero, hasta muerto eres capas de realizar un aparato que pueda devolverte la vida por lo menos en un momento- dice 18 enseñándole el comunicador a Gero.

No se de lo que estas hablando, 18 eso es solo un teléfono que me puedo contactar con 14 y 15, jajaja tienes mucha imaginación.-responde Gero.

18 Mira fijamente al Doctor Gero y rompe el comunicador en sus manos , Gero lanza un grito para que no lo haga pero es demasiado tarde, lanza los restos a la cara del científico.

\- Vuelve al infierno mierda! Espero que te reciban bien dale saludos a Cell.- dice 18 sonriente.

\- ¡Maldita! - responde Gero al ver que su cuerpo se ponía transparente, corre lo más rápido que podía y se acerca a la caja de almacenaje de 13 mira que la energía esta al 100 % y presiona el botón para despertarlo mientras mira a 18 con una sonrisa triunfal , desapareciendo completamente.

18 toma pose de defensa, la puerta de la caja se abre y un hombre muy alto, de cabello blanco largo y una gorra gris sale de la caja, mira a 18 y se acerca a ella.

Nunca me imagine que tu me dieras la Bienvenida 18- dice 13 al ver a la mujer.

detesto que te hayan reconstruido 13, intenta hacerme algo y te vuelvo a destruir- advierte 18 mientras sale un resplandor de energía desde la palma de su mano.

jajajajaj! Tu ya no me puedes destruir 18, la computadora me entrego mas utilidades y poderes ¿porque crees que creo a 14 y 15 ? al igual que Cell con ustedes ellos son mis complementos para ser perfecto- dice el androide.

18 lanza un rayo de energía a 13 , el androide lo esquiva, acercándose a la rubia haciendo una llave para inmovilizarla.

Sabes que me calienta que te pongas ruda 18, no intentes hacer una estupidez que te arrepentirás, tu ya no eres mi objetivo, sabes perfectamente que el objetivo de todos nosotros es vengar a la patrulla roja asesinando a Goku, bueno después de cumplir mi misión, mataré a tu querido hermano- dice 13 acercándose al oído de la joven.

18 se suelta de la llave y intenta golpear a 13 este esquiva cada golpe, riéndose de la rubia.

A hora me doy cuenta que no eres tan fuerte Lazuli – dice 13.

18 se quedó quieta a la forma que la nombró el androide, ya habían pasado años desde que no le decían su nombre humano, bajó los brazos y la cabeza mirando al androide con nostalgia.

Dime Brown ¿por qué nos entregaste?- pregunta 18.

13 se acerca a 18 sin responder la pregunta, la mira fijamente y acaricia su mejilla.

tu eres mi punto débil maldita- responde 13 nostálgico.

18 no sabia que decir, solo se quedo mirando a 13 mientras este se marchaba en busca de Goku para matarlo, ella sabia que era imposible detenerlo. Tambien que no podría cumplir su misión , la computadora que lo reconstruyó no sabia el asombroso poder que tiene Goku y Gohan a demas que podría eliminarlo fácilmente. Salio del laboratorio en dirección en donde de centraba la pelea.

Gero despierta del viaje devuelta al infierno, mira a todos lados y se encuentra amarrado de pies y manos Enma Samma y el Ogro mayor estaban mirándo ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Dr Gero abusaste de mi confianza sabes que yo soy muy poderoso en el infierno no debiste haberme robado el comunicador- dice el Ogro Mayor Molesto.

Que mas se esperaba de este personaje, menos mal que ese comunicador dura poco tiempo, de todos modos si permanecías en la tierra le diría a Goku que te devolviera con nosotros- dice Enma samma con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ja! Ya no me interesa volver a este infierno les apuesto que súper numero 13 ya habrá eliminado a Goku y sus amigos- dice el científico.

\- lastima pero estas equivocado Doctor Gero Uranai Baba nos mostró con su bola de cristal todo lo que estabas haciendo hasta presenciamos la pelea de Goku y tu creación jajajaa lamentablemente numero 13 esta haciendo fila en el purgatorio- responde Enma Sama sarcástico.

\- ¡Que!... que lo derrotó como pudo ser eso posible! - responde Gero incrédulo.

Enmma samma toma a Gero y lo patea tan fuerte que lo arroja a un estanque con excremento.

\- Ogro Miuri

\- Si Enma Sama

\- Para la próxima vez ten cuidado a quien dejas que limpie tu oficina …...ahh y que Gero acompañe a Freezer.- propone Enma Samma al ogro mayor.

Como usted ordene- responde el ogro mayor.

La joven concursante de belleza llega al lugar donde se realizo la pelea , camina en la nieve mira por todos lados y no encuentra rastros de 13, mientras caminaba un grito se escucho a sus pies, miro al suelo y una resplandeciente calva se asomaba en la blanca nieve.

\- ¿Krillin?

\- Ho... Hola numero 18- responde Krillin nervioso sacándose la nieve que lo sepultaba.

\- ¿Donde están los androides?- pregunta la bella androide.

\- Que ¿los conoces?, no me digas que también vienes a pelear en contra de Goku?- pregunta el calvo.

18 se acerca a Krillin , este se sonroja y no saca la mirada al suelo.

\- Tonto ! ¿cómo crees que me voy a enfrentar a ustedes?, que poco me conoces enano- pregunta la joven.

\- Kriiiiiiiiillliiiiinn!- grita Gohan moviendo la mano en señal de saludo.

\- Numero 18?

\- Agrrr! dime Gohan tu padre elimino a ese androide?- pregunta 18.

\- Mi papá es muy fuerte ya mato a esos androides malos, te hicieron algo numero 18?, porque si te molestaron Krillin puede protegerte- dice el pequeño saiya.

\- Cállate Gohan!- grita Krillin con la cara completamente roja.

18 mira a Goku quien se acerca hacia ellos, mira despues a Krillin.

Nos vemos mañana en el concurso, a caso ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que apostaste por mi? A demas te vi haciendo fila junto al cerdo, Trunks y el anciano- Dice 18 elevándose en el aire, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad.

ahh- responde Krillin sorprendido.

Oigan ¿la que vi volando es numero 18? - pregunta Goku.

Papá 18 tiene una cita con Krillin- responde Gohan tocando el brazo del calvo.

Ujuuu! te felicito Krillin solo ten cuidado con ella si la llegas a molestar va a golpearte recuerda que ella es muy fuerte- dice el joven del cabello alborotado.

Krillin se rasca la calva sonrojado mientras se desmaya del dolor por la golpiza que le hicieron los androides.

Ahhh , lo que me queda la duda si 18 sabia de la existencia de estos androides...- comenta Goku rascandose la cabeza.

No lo sé papá ...- responde el pequeño.

Fin .


End file.
